mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Królestwo Twilight/Transkrypt
__ZESPISEM__ Część 1 :Spike: Jeszcze tak niedawno ratowałem to miejsce przed totalną zagładą. Hej! Pamiętacie to? :Rainbow Dash: Wspomniałeś o tym tylko piętnaście razy, kiedy jechaliśmy pociągiem. :Rarity: Tak, a ty się nigdy nie chwalisz swoimi osiągnięciami. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, przyznaję się. :Twilight Sparkle: Cieszę się, że jesteście ze mną, ale obawiam się, że to będzie dość nudne. Jedyne, co muszę robić, to uśmiechać się i machać, gdy wejdą dygnitarze. :Rarity: Tak, ale będziesz się uśmiechać i machać jak księżniczka. :Applejack: A czym to się właściwie różni od uśmiechania się i machania jak nie-księżniczka? :Twilight Sparkle: Niczym... :Fluttershy: Co ci jest, Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Czym się przeeeeejmujesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Chodzi o to, że ostatnio mam mieszane uczucia. Nie wiem, czy jako księżniczka odgrywam jakąś istotną rolę. :Applejack: Nie żartuj! Masz naprawdę ważną rolę w Equestrii. :Fluttershy: Księżniczka Celestia nie zaprosiłaby cię dzisiaj, gdyby tak nie myślała. :Twilight Sparkle: Może macie rację. :Rarity: Oczywiście, że tak! Ale pośpiesz się! Chyba nie chcesz umniejszyć swojej roli przez to, że spóźnisz się na spotkanie z arystokracją. :fanfary :Flash Sentry: Książę i księżna Maretonii. :muzyka :Spike: I to wszystko? Księżniczka Celestia kazała ci przyjechać do Kryształowego Królestwa tylko po to? Znaczy, łoł... To bardzo ważne wydarzenie hehehe. : Applejack: Spike'a :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :otwierają się :Książę Maretonii: Wasza wysokość, dziękuję za to, że rozumiesz naszą troskę o to, by te poufne rozmowy odbywały się w ścisłym gronie. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście. :Lektor: Królestwo Twilight – część 1 :Twilight Sparkle: Czy mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc w trakcie ich wizyty? :Księżniczka Cadance: Przepraszam, Twilight, ale ich wizyta się zakończyła. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. :Księżniczka Luna: Coś nie tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem, po co tu jestem. Czy któryś strażnik nie mógł trzymać chorągwi? :Księżniczka Celestia: Kiedy wszystkie cztery witamy gości w królestwie, dostojnicy wiedzą, że ich wizyta ma dla nas dużą rangę. :Księżniczka Cadance: A ja mam możliwość spotkania się z ukochaną szwagierką. :Twilight Sparkle: I ja się cieszę, że cię widzę. Was wszystkie. :Księżniczka Cadance: Ale…? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja… No bo Księżniczka Luna podnosi Księżyc, Księżniczka Celestia Słońce, ty strzeżesz Kryształowego Królestwa, a ja mogę jedynie… uśmiechać się i machać. :You'll Play Your Part : :Księżniczka Celestia: Twój czas nadejdzie. :puszki :Lord Tirek: oddycha :Rare Find: Bardzo przepraszam. chichocze Nie zauważyłem cię. :Lord Tirek: „Przyjaciel to czy wróg?”, zastanawia się kucyk. Zapewniam cię, że nie jestem przyjacielem. Jestem Lord Tirek i zabiorę to, co powinno być moje już od dawna! chichocze :Księżniczka Celestia: wzdycha :Księżniczka Luna: Siostro, wszystko w porządku? :Księżniczka Celestia: Właśnie miałam jakiś straszny sen. :Księżniczka Luna: Jak sądzisz, dlaczego tu jestem? Wiesz tak samo jak ja, że to nie był sen, tylko wizja. :Księżniczka Celestia: To nie mamy dużo czasu. Im bardziej on rośnie w siłę, tym bardziej jest dla nas niebezpieczny. :Księżniczka Celestia: opowiada Tirek i jego brat Scorpan przybyli tu z odległej krainy, aby skraść equestriańską magię, ale Scorpanowi wkrótce spodobało się w Equestrii i nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym czarnoksiężnikiem. :Księżniczka Luna: opowiada Scorpan namawiał brata, by porzucili swe plany, a gdy Tirek odmówił, Scorpan ostrzegł nas przed jego zamiarami. :Księżniczka Celestia: opowiada Scorpan powrócił do swej krainy, zaś Tirek został zesłany do Tartaru za przestępstwa, ale najwyraźniej udało mu się stamtąd uciec. :Księżniczka Luna: To się mogło stać, gdy Cerber opuścił swe stanowisko przy bramie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale to się zdarzyło dawno temu. Dlaczego akurat teraz zaczął kraść magię? :Księżniczka Celestia: Po pobycie w Tartarze był bardzo osłabiony. Dopiero teraz odzyskał siłę, żeby użyć swych ciemnych mocy. :Księżniczka Luna: Z każdą mijającą chwilą ma coraz więcej siły. :Księżniczka Cadance: A ja znam księżniczkę, która może go powstrzymać. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. Znajdę go i– :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie, Twilight. Muszę wysłać kogoś innego do walki z Terikiemsic – Discorda. :Twilight Sparkle, Księżniczka Luna i Księżniczka Cadance: wzdychają :Applejack Tego Discorda, Discorda?! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! :Fluttershy: Dla mnie to nie jest aż taka niespodzianka. On potrafi być bardzo pomocny. :pauza :Twilight Sparkle: Umie wyczuć zaburzenia w magii. Kiedy Tirek znów kogoś okradnie, Discord będzie mógł go namierzyć. :Rainbow Dash: To… co ty masz robić w tym czasie? :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Ja nic. Chyba że ktoś każe mi się uśmiechać i machać. :Spike: Dokąd idziesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Idę do Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Nie jestem potrzebna gdzie indziej, mogę więc poświęcić czas lekturze. :Rainbow Dash: Potrzebujesz towarzystwa? :Applejack: Już bardzo dawno nie byłyśmy w zamku. Chętnie pójdziemy. :Twilight Sparkle: Może i przyda mi się teraz towarzystwo. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że musiałyśmy oddać Elementy. :Rarity: Było to konieczne, inaczej Drzewo Harmonii by nie przeżyło. :Fluttershy: Twilight miała rację, nawet bez tych Elementów nasza przyjaźń jest tak silna jak zawsze. :Applejack: Mam nadzieję, że przez pewnego przyjaciela nie będziemy żałować, że je oddałyśmy. :Discord: się Mówisz o mnie, nieprawdaż? :Applejack: retorycznie Jak zgadłeś? :Discord: Bo uszy mnie piekły. :plusk :Rainbow Dash: Co ty tu właściwie robisz, Discord? :Discord: Oo, chciałem sobie trochę poczytać, zanim wyruszę na moją niezwykle ważną misję. Zapewne już wiecie, że poproszono mnie o schwytanie uciekiniera. :Spike: Wielkie rzeczy. :Discord: Masz rację, Spike, to jest wielka rzecz. Widocznie mam takie dary, dzięki którym gram ważną rolę w Equestrii. A może i ja zostanę księżniczką alikornem? :spoza kadru :Discord: Mmwah! Mmwah! :Rainbow Dash: Chyba śnisz! :uderzenie :Discord: Och, ja nie mam takich snów. Spytaj Księżniczkę Lunę. :Applejack: Nie powinieneś teraz ścigać jakiegoś wrednego łobuza? :Discord: Tak, tak, tak, oczywiście. Tylko przypadkiem zauważyłem, że Twilight jeszcze nie otworzyła tej swojej małej szkatułki. wzdycha I tak sobie myślę: „a może to, co jest w środku, pomoże jej dowieść, że jest ważną księżniczką?”. Wspominam o tym dlatego, że powiedziała, iż nie wie, czy jako księżniczka odgrywa jakąś istotną rolę. :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz, zaraz! Skąd ty wiesz, co ona powiedziała? :Discord: smutkiem O rety! Czy nie po to się podsłuchuje, żeby wiedzieć, co myślą twoi dobrzy przyjaciele? Głupiec ze mnie! Czy ja się kiedykolwiek nauczę tych wszystkich niuansów prawdziwej przyjaźni? :pauza :Discord: odchrząkuje W każdym razie myślę, że właśnie teraz jest najlepszy moment, żebym was opuścił. :silnika :Applejack: Szerokiej drogi! :Discord: Hah, upsi, supsi! O mało nie zabrałem tego waszego wspólnego pamiętnika. Fascynująca lektura. Widać, że się naprawdę wiele nauczyłyście. Zaznaczyłem parę interesujących fragmentów. Namawiam, żebyście je przeczytały! do Fluttershy Nasza herbatka aktualna. Tak, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Jasne, zapraszam. :Discord: się To przyniosę kanapki z ogóreczkiem! :zamykają się :Applejack: Czasem myślę, że ten poprawiony Discord jest jeszcze gorszy niż przed tą całą jego resocjalizacją. :Rarity: Istotnie. :Fluttershy: Ale on może mieć rację, prawda? A jeśli w szkatule jest coś ważnego? :Twilight Sparkle: Trzeba się tego dowiedzieć. :kartek :Twilight Sparkle: Macie coś? :Reszta: zaprzecza :Twilight Sparkle: W tej bibliotece musi być jakaś wskazówka, jak otworzyć naszą szkatułę. Odpowiedź znajdziemy w którejś z ksiąg, jestem tego pewna. :kartek :Discord: Tirek, dobrze zgadłem? :Lord Tirek: Discord. Jesteś wolny? :Discord: Niczym ptak. :Lord Tirek: Gratuluję ci ucieczki. :Discord: Obawiam się, że bez wzajemności. palcami :dźwięczą :Lord Tirek: Och, mogłem się domyślić, że chcesz mieć Equestrię tylko dla siebie. :Discord: Och, nie robię tego dla siebie, tylko dla mych przyjaciół. szeptem Ale tak między nami, to głównie dla Fluttershy. pisk :Lord Tirek: Fluttershy? Nie powiesz mi, że przyjaźnisz się z kucykami. :Discord: Ha, ha! Niespodzianka! :Lord Tirek: Cóż, jestem zdziwiony, że ktoś z twoim intelektem nie widzi, że ta przyjaźń jest tylko inną formą więzienia. Pewnie musiałeś wyrzec się swej prawdziwej natury, żeby zyskać ich przychylność. :harfy :Discord: Absolutnie nie masz racji! :Lord Tirek: Och, przestań! Ja to już widziałem, ale on był zawsze mięczakiem! Tyś jest Discord! Jesteś legendą! Nie możesz wpaść w tę samą pułapkę, w którą kiedyś wpadł mój brat! Pomóż mi urosnąć w siłę, a otrzymasz coś o wiele cenniejszego niż ta przyjaźń! Wolność! Kiedy okradnę kucyki z ich całej magii, nic nie sprawi mi większej przyjemności, niż wywrócenie ich świata do góry nogami! Kto zrobi to lepiej, niż Pan Chaosu we własnej osobie? Dołącz do mnie, Discord i pokaż wszystkim swoją wielkość! Chyba że, oczywiście, bycie sługusem kucyków to rola, którą chcesz odgrywać w tym świecie! :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że coś znalazłam! Przeglądam nasz dziennik. Te fragmenty zaznaczone przez Discorda są interesujące. Applejack, pamiętasz, jak musiałaś powiedzieć wszystkim, że tonik, który kupiła babcia od braci Flima i Flama, jest oszukany? :Applejack: Jasne, że pamiętam. To była jedna z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie musiałam zrobić,… :Babcia Smith: pije :Applejack: Niestety muszę wszystkich rozczarować, ale babcia nie mogłaby wykonać tego skoku, ponieważ ten tonik to oszustwo! :wzdycha :Applejack …ale w tamtej chwili wiedziałam, że muszę być uczciwa. Tak to czułam. Tylko co to ma wspólnego z naszą szkatułką? :Twilight Sparkle: Odkryłam, że każda z was musiała sprostać sytuacji, kiedy postępowanie zgodnie z jej Elementem Harmonii nie było łatwe. Fluttershy, zrozumiałaś, że okazanie prawdziwej dobroci bryzusiom to wyproszenie ich z twojego domu. :Fluttershy: Nie zapomnę tych smutnych minek, ale wiedziałam, że choć to było trudne, odrzucenie ich to najlepsze, co mogłam zrobić. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, nawet wtedy, gdy Suri wykorzystała twoją hojność na pokazie na Manehattanie, ty nie straciłaś swojej szczodrej natury. :Rarity: Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym nie zrobiła czegoś wyjątkowego dla przyjaciółek, które zawsze tak bardzo mi pomagają. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, miałaś szansę latać z Wonderboltsami na Igrzyskach Equestrii, ale zamiast tego wybrałaś swoją drużynę. :Rainbow Dash: Jasne! Bo lojalność wobec przyjaciół to naj– :Pinkie Pie: Uu, a ja, a ja? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, dla ciebie śmiech przyjaciół był ważniejszy, niż udowadnianie, że jesteś lepszą organizatorką imprez niż Cheese Sandwich. :Rainbow Dash: Najlepsza impreza, na jakiej byłam. :Rarity: Wszystkie miałyśmy swoje ważne chwile, Twilight, ale ja też nie rozumiem. Co to w ogóle ma wspólnego z otworzeniem szkatułki? :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie musiałyście dokonać wyboru, ale gdy dokonałyście właściwego, zgodnego z Elementem, to pomogłyście również komuś innemu. Każda z was otrzymała coś od kucyka, którego życie się zmieniło. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale może w tych przedmiotach jest coś szczególnego, co doprowadzi nas do kluczy? Szkatuła połączona jest z Drzewem Harmonii, Drzewo połączone jest z Elementami, a Elementy są połączone z każdą z nas. Musi być jakiś związek. Trudno mi to przyznać, ale może Discord jednak chciał zrobić coś dobrego? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie widzę w nich nic takiego, co by pomogło nam odkryć, gdzie są klucze. To są… zwyczajne codzienne przedmioty. :Pinkie Pie: No dobra, Boneless! Dawaj ten klucz! :piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: Nie sądzę, że to coś da. :piszczy :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :magii :kluczy :Twilight Sparkle: Brakuje jednego klucza. Tego, który reprezentuje Element Magii – mój Element. :Fluttershy: Och, jestem pewna, że skoro mamy nasze klucze, to twój też gdzieś jest. :Rarity: Pomyśl, Twilight. Kiedy wykonałaś trudne magiczne zadanie, a jednocześnie zachęciłaś kogoś, by zrobił to samo? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie pamiętam. Gdyby tak się stało, opisałabym to w dzienniku. :Spike: Nie martw się, Twilight. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz swój klucz. list :Spike: O co chodzi? :Twilight Sparkle: Mam natychmiast lecieć do Canterlot! :otwierają się :Twilight Sparkle: Przybyłam najszybciej, jak mogłam! Czy coś się stało? Chodzi o Tireka? :Księżniczka Celestia: Niestety za bardzo zaufałam Discordowi i w to, że przyjaźń go zmieniła. :wzdycha :Księżniczka Luna: Discord zdradził kucyki z Equestrii i przyłączył się do Tireka. :wzdycha :klaszcze :Twilight Sparkle: Jak on mógł?! Myślałam, że przyjaźń coś dla niego znaczy. Myślałam, że się zmienił! :Księżniczka Celestia: Tirek zgromadził taki zapas magii, że teraz ma siłę, by ukraść moc latania. Bez pegazów kontrolujących pogodę, w Equestrii nie będzie deszczu. Podobno zabrał się też za kucyki ziemskie; pozbawione siły nie będą mogły uprawiać ziemi. :Księżniczka Luna: Kucyki już nie będą kontrolować swego świata, bo cała moc będzie w rękach Tireka! :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie ma wątpliwości, że Tirek chce zdobyć magię alikornów. Gdy Discord mu pomoże, nie będziemy w stanie mu się przeciwstawić. :Księżniczka Luna: Jeśli zawładnie naszą mocą, jego siła będzie bez granic i wszystko przepadnie. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jednak jest jedno rozwiązanie. Wymaga ono od nas wielkiej ofiary, aby Equestria i inne krainy przetrwały. Musimy same zrezygnować z naszej magii, zanim Tirek będzie miał okazję, żeby ją ukraść! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku :Fluttershy: Co ci jest, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, czy jako księżniczka, odgrywam jakąś istotną rolę. :Lord Tirek: Jestem Lord Tirek i zabiorę to, co powinno być moje już od dawna. :Księżniczka Luna: Z każdą mijającą chwilą ma coraz więcej siły. :Księżniczka Cadance: A ja znam księżniczkę, która może go powstrzymać. :Księżniczka Celestia: Muszę wysłać kogoś innego do walki z Tirikiem.sic :Discord: się Mówisz o mnie, nieprawdaż? :Discord: Widać, że się naprawdę wiele nauczyłyście. :Twilight Sparkle: Te fragmenty zaznaczone przez Discorda są interesujące. :Twilight Sparkle: Każda z was otrzymała coś od kucyka, którego życie się zmieniło. :Twilight Sparkle: Brakuje jednego klucza – mój element. :Lord Tirek: Dołącz do mnie, Discord, i pokaż wszystkim swoją wielkość. :Księżniczka Celestia: Discord zdradził kucyki z Equestrii i przyłączył się do Tireka. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Tirek chce zdobyć magię alikornów. :Księżniczka Celestia: Musimy same zrezygnować z naszej magii, zanim Tirek będzie miał okazję, żeby ją ukraść! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Księżniczka Luna: Tirek ma zamiar ukraść moc alikornów. Kiedy tu przyjdzie, nie może znaleźć tego, czego szuka. :Lektor: Królestwo Twilight - część 2 :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem gotowa ratować królestwo i oddać swą magię. :Księżniczka Luna: Nie rozumiesz. Nie możemy tak po prostu wypuścić naszej magii. Jakiś kucyk musi ją przechować. :Księżniczka Cadance: Tym kucykiem jesteś ty, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Czemu ja? :Księżniczka Celestia: Naszym zdaniem, Tirek nie jest świadomy tego, że w Equestrii jest też czwarta księżniczka alikorn. Jeśli przekażemy naszą moc tobie, Tirek nie będzie wiedział, gdzie ona jest. :Księżniczka Cadance: Czy dobrze rozumiesz, o co cię prosimy? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, tylko… ja dopiero się uczę kontrolować moją własną magiczną moc. Jeśli przyjmę jej więcej– :Księżniczka Cadance: Twilight, ty reprezentujesz Element Magii. Więc jeśli ktokolwiek może to zrobić, to ty. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że to będzie najtrudniejsze zadanie w moim życiu, ale z pomocą przyjaciółek– :Księżniczka Celestia: Niestety, Księżniczko Twilight, twoja misja to tajemnica najwyższej wagi. Jeśli twoi przyjaciele dowiedzą się o twojej mocy, to będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Czy nadal chcesz wziąć na siebie tę wielką odpowiedzialność? :Twilight Sparkle: To jest rola, którą muszę przyjąć, jako księżniczka Equestrii! Chcę spełnić mój obowiązek! :Księżniczka Celestia: Zatem zaczynamy od razu. :magii :Discord: O! Tak nie może być. :Lord Tirek: Jak nie może być? :Discord: Ee, już nic, kontynuuj. :magii :Księżniczka Celestia: wzdycha Stało się. :Spike: chrapie Szybko wróciłaś. Wszystko w porządku? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, w jak najlepszym. chichocze :Spike: W takim razie jeszcze trochę pośpię. Słońce nie wstało, to ja też nie. :Twilight Sparkle: To dziwne, Słońce powinno już wstać. wzdycha Słońce powinno już wstać! wdech Dasz sobie radę. :magii :Discord: Shining Armor, a co ty tu robisz, bracie? :Shining Armor: Odejdź stąd, zdrajco! :Lord Tirek: Discord nie zdradził nikogo, oprócz siebie. Odrzucił swą prawdziwą naturę dla przyjaźni ze słabymi kucykami, która mu nic nie daje. je :Shining Armor: Jak mogłeś… to zrobić? :Lord Tirek: Jak chcesz, to idź i pobaw się trochę. Ja nie będę ci przeszkadzał. :Discord: chichocze :się kroki :trzask :Lord Tirek: wdech Coś ty zrobiła?! wdechy Gdzie jest wasza magia?! :eksplozja :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę to lepiej kontrolować. Tu nie mogę ćwiczyć. :Spike: Ee, Twilight, sapie dokąd biegniemy? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ee, cześć, Spike. Muszę lecieć… w jedno… miejsce. :wybuchu :Twilight Sparkle: Waaaaah! Whoa! :świst :Rainbow Dash: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Uu-oo-aa! :uderzenie :Twilight Sparkle: Och! :Fluttershy: O rajusiu, nic ci nie jest? :Applejack: Na złote ostrogi, Twilight! Od kiedy ty tak szybko latasz? :iskrzenie :Twilight Sparkle: Ja musiałam złapać wyjątkowo silny wiatr… czy coś tam. :Rainbow Dash: To chyba raczej „czy coś tam”, bo na górze nie było żadnego wiatru. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, co się stało, ale nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. :magiczne :Rarity: Kolejna wizyta w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr, co nie? Z przyjemnością będziemy ci towarzyszyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie dzisiaj. :magiczne :Twilight Sparkle: Tirek wciąż nam zagraża. Proszę, żebyście zostały i ostrzegały kucyki przed wychodzeniem z domów. :Lord Tirek: Pozbyłyście się mocy, żebym wam jej nie odebrał? To był wasz plan? Jak się czujecie, wiedząc, że wkrótce wszystkie pegazy, jednorożce i kucyki ziemskie będą robić, co im każę i nie macie sposobu, żeby mi w tym przeszkodzić? :Księżniczka Celestia: I tak nas nie pokonasz, Tirek. :Lord Tirek: Pozdrówcie ode mnie Cerbera. :Discord: Chciałeś rzec „co my każemy”, nieprawdaż? :Lord Tirek: Oczywiście. Wiesz, chciałbym ci coś podarować. Dostałem to od kogoś bardzo mi bliskiego. Daję ci to na znak mojej wdzięczności i lojalności. :Discord: O, jeny! Jak ja lubię takie urocze drobiazgi! Przypuszczam, że to jest wpływ Rarity. :Lord Tirek: się z witraża Zabawne, ale nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy. Skoro pozbyliśmy się księżniczek, możemy– Czy to miało być coś zabawnego?! :Discord: się Nie, tego jeszcze nie przerabiałem. :Lord Tirek: Jest czwarta, a ty mi tego nie powiedziałeś?! :Discord: Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że naprawdę uważasz to za wspólną pracę, a teraz już to wiem. :Lord Tirek: To gdzie możemy znaleźć tę czwartą księżniczkę? Gdzie jest jej zamek? :Discord: Zamek? się Nie, Księżniczka Twilight mieszka nad biblioteką w Ponyville. Zamek. się :Lord Tirek: Już niedługo pomieszka. :Applejack: No dobra, chyba już wszystkich ostrzegłyśmy. :Fluttershy: Jestem pewna, że Discord złapie Tireka i wszystko się dobrze skończy. :Rainbow Dash: Znając go, nie będzie się śpieszył. :Discord: A może na to potrzeba więcej czasu? :Fluttershy: wzdycha Wróciłeś! Przyniosłeś kanapki z ogórkiem? :Discord: Oczywiście. To będzie wasz ostatni porządny posiłek na jakiś czas. :odgłosy :Przyjaciółki Twilight: protestują :Discord: Ta-da! :Lord Tirek: Zamknąłeś je wszystkie? :Discord: Tak, i małego smoka też. :Spike: gryzie :Fluttershy: płacząc Dlaczego to robisz? Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy. :Discord: Przyjaźniliśmy, ale Tirek zaoferował mi coś więcej niż herbatki. Musiałaś się tego spodziewać. :Fluttershy: płacząc Nie spodziewałam. Naprawdę nie. :Lord Tirek: wdech :uderzenie :Lord Tirek: Myślisz, że księżniczka zrobi dla nich wszystko? :Discord: Jeśli Twilight ma jeszcze jakąś moc, to ją dostaniesz. Niebawem żaden pegaz, kucyk ziemski czy jednorożec nie będzie w stanie walczyć przeciwko nam. :Lord Tirek: Nam? Kto coś mówił o jakichś nas? :Discord: No ty. :Lord Tirek: Pomogłeś mi zdobyć siłę, podsunąłeś mi pomysł, jak mogę odebrać Księżniczce Twilight magię, a teraz nie jesteś mi już potrzebny. :magii :Discord: O, powiedziałeś, że to jest znak twojej wdzięczności i lojalności. Podarunek od kogoś ci bliskiego. :Lord Tirek: Mojego brata, który mnie zdradził. Bezwartościowy jak on sam. :Applejack: Nie spodziewałeś się tego? :Discord: Nie spodziewałem. Zapewniam cię, że nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Potrafię to zrobić. :magii i teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: No! Heh. Już kontroluję teleportację. :odgłosów teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Lord Tirek: Księżniczko Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Tirek! :Lord Tirek: Ty masz coś, co należy do mnie! :uderzenie :Lord Tirek: Masz mi dać to, czego chcę! :teleportacja :eksplozja :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy wzdycha :odgłosy i eksplozja :Lord Tirek: Teraz już rozumiem, co zrobiły twoje księżniczki. :dźwięki i odgłosy towarzyszące gigantycznemu pojedynkowi magicznemu :Lord Tirek: Najwyraźniej jesteśmy w impasie. Wymienimy się, Księżniczko Twilight? Uwolnię je za całą magię alikornów w Equestrii! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Przyjaciółki Twilight: protestują :Lord Tirek: Jaką podejmiesz decyzję, Księżniczko? :Rainbow Dash: Nie rób tego, Twilight! :Fluttershy: Nie warto dla nas! :Discord: Dla ciebie warto, Fluttershy. To ty nauczyłaś mnie, że przyjaźń to magia. Miałem magię i przyjaźń, a teraz… nie mam zupełnie niczego. :Lord Tirek: Dość tego! Masz mi odpowiedzieć! Daję ci minutę! :przerwa :Twilight Sparkle: Oddam ci całą magię w zamian za moich przyjaciół. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: wzdychają :Lord Tirek: Jak sobie życzysz. :pękają :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkich przyjaciół. :Lord Tirek: Po tym, jak ciebie zdradził, nazywasz go przyjacielem? :Twilight Sparkle: Uwolnij go! :Lord Tirek: Skoro tego chcesz. :pęka :Discord: Dziękuję, Twilight. Fluttershy Przykro mi. :Fluttershy: Tak, wiem. :Lord Tirek: Twoja kolej. :Twilight Sparkle: z bólu :Lord Tirek: ryczy :Spike: Twilight, coś ty narobiła?! :Discord: Tirek oszukał mnie, że da mi coś cenniejszego niż przyjaźń, ale już wiem, że nic nie jest cenniejsze. Teraz to rozumiem. Skłamał, kiedy powiedział, że ten medalion to znak jego wdzięczności i lojalności, ale jeśli ja powiem, że to jest znak prawdziwej przyjaźni, to będzie to szczera prawda. :Applejack: Myślisz, że to może być ostatni klucz? :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy iść do szkatuły. :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie razem! Musimy to zrobić teraz razem! :kluczy :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :magii :Lord Tirek: warczy Jak to możliwe?! Nie masz żadnej mocy! :Twilight Sparkle: Mylisz się, Tirek! Choć oddałam ci moją magię alikorna, to mam w sobie najpotężniejszą moc ze wszystkich! :Lord Tirek: i krzyczy :warczy :magii :Rarity: Słodka Celestio! Czy wy widzicie to, co ja widzę? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale… czyj to zamek? :Księżniczka Celestia: Myślę, że twój, Księżniczko Twilight. :Księżniczka Celestia: Zastanawiałaś się, jaką masz pełnić rolę jako księżniczka? Już teraz wiesz. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że tak. Jako księżniczka będę głosić siłę i magię przyjaźni w całej Equestrii. To rola, którą mam pełnić w naszym świecie. To rola, którą wybieram! Ale Tireka nie pokonałam sama, wspólnie otworzyłyśmy szkatułę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Właśnie dlatego nie będziesz swojej misji pełnić sama. :Główne bohaterki: zdumione :Księżniczka Celestia: Od dzisiaj jesteś Twilight Sparkle, Księżniczka Przyjaźni! A kim by była Księżniczka Przyjaźni bez swoich przyjaciół? :Discord: Chwila, moment, gdzie jest mój tron? :Fluttershy: Myślę, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy. :Discord: Yyy, może masz rację. :Let the Rainbow Remind You : :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu